Villain Deku
by Johny1347
Summary: Origin story for what if Deku became a villain.
1. Chapter 1

Villain Deku

Chapter 1: "a new age begins now!"

A news feed is being broadcast to a large anxious crowd, within it a small group of students from U.A watch in fear amongst them is Midoriya Izuku the current protégé of All might the number one hero, Katsuki Bakugo the current number 1 student in U.A high, Lida Tenya brother of Ingenium and a few more watch the news report with weighted breath from a large screen on a tall building the news reporter speaks "We are now bringing you live footage from Shibuya city, All Might ; the number 1 hero and the "symbol of peace" himself is currently locked in a brutal confrontation with the league of villains leader who calls himself "all for one". In an attempt to rescue a kidnapped student from U.A high school a number of professional heroes had arrived on the scene to confront the league of villains whom we have confirmed reports were the ones behind the kidnapping. Thanks to the aid of some unexpected U.A students, an escape from the battlefield with the kidnapped student was successful and now only All Might and the leader of the league of villains remain". All might is barely standing as he tries to maintain his super powered form, his legs are on the verge of collapse while still maintaining his fighting stance. All for one stands before him with both of his arms out and barely any damage from the fight on him as he stands triumphantly before all might and all the civilians he knows are watching. "Now All Might where is that smile you are so keen on keeping for these people? You are broken and weak, you are nowhere strong enough to face me you cannot even maintain your own quirks power. So what say you now "symbol of peace"?!" All for one says with confidence as he lets out a boisterous laugh. "This is where you shall die all the people watching here, their faith in you, in the society you've built, and the morals you have sworn to protect shall all fade away as you take your last breaths." The crowd watching cheers for their hero not out of hope but out fear that this might very well be his last time they scream with all their lunges that all might will somehow find a way to save the day like he always has. "He can't take much more of this if this keeps going he'll..." Midoriya mutters to himself as he silently prays for his hero. With the very last bit of his strength all might uses all for one to strengthen himself and charge at one for all "I will never allow that to happen!" All might shouts while delivering a punch that just barely manages to graze all for one. "I will always be there to help those in need". He throws another punch as blood begins to spew from the cuts on his body and his mouth but forces his signature smile to reassure the audience all the while the villain before him is not even dazed by his onslaught as his attacks finally begin to connect and the villain stumbles. All for one attempts to retaliate only to be struck again by All Might's onslaught. "Heroism is not something so frail that it'll die with one person, unlike what you say justice and love is something that exists within each and every life on this world, that is what I choose to protect, a true hero will always be there to bring you down to stand in the face of those who would threaten that love. I will always be there to bring you down! No matter what you throw at me this power will never fade!" All might reels back for his strongest punch yet as his fist connects pushing one for all to the ground shattering the villains armor "UNITED STATES OF SMAAAAAAAAAASH!" The crowds joyful excited roars echo throughout the city as All Might delivers what could be the final blow and as the dust settles a single voice is heard "Spear limbs + body enhancement" One for all turns his arm into a large black metallic spear piercing through All might's chest as his blood sprays out from the wound lifting him off the ground. The crowd screams in terror as they watch their hero take a fatal blow unlike anything they've ever seen before. All for one using his arm lifts All might of the ground and with his other arm begins to stab his body relishing Every cry of pain from the hero From amongst the crowd Midoriya attempts to rush to the scene only for Lida to forcibly pull him back "NOOOOOOOO LET ME GO! I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! HE NEEDS HELP!" Tears begin to stream down Midoriyas face as he attempts to pull away from Lida trying to yank his arm away "THERS NOTHING YOU CAN DO YOUD ONLY BE A HINDRANCE!" Lida screams trying keep Izuku in place away from danger "SOMONE ANYONE HELP ALL MIGHT! WHY IS NO ONE DOING ANYTHING?! WHERE ARE THE OTHER HEROES?!" Midoriya begs. All for one stands up from the ground his armor in tatters and now covered in all Might's blood. All might coughs out his own blood as he attempts to pull himself from the villains spear. "It's over All Might know that you will die in vain as after the life fades from your body everything you ever hoped to protect dies a painful death and as they curse the name of the savior who failed to protect them you will watch in shame from beyond as they realize the lie that you are" one for all raises All Might's struggling body towards the sky so everyone watching can see him struggle in vein. "N-No I-I won't d-die here" all might say choking on his own blood as his smile fades away turning into a look fear and pain. "LET THE NEW AGE OF VILLAINY BEGIN" All might screams with joy before beginning to lean in and whispers to all might. "Your little protégé Izuku was it? Is next" a look of shock and terror is all that remains of all lights once heroic visage his body and muscles returning to his weaker frail form. The crowd watching begins to panic "what's happening why does he look like that?!" Many in the crowd begin to question "he's...he lost...all might lost?!" "No one's going to be able to stop the villains now we're all going to die!" Hundreds of people around Japan panic and cry out in terror all the while the U.A students watch completely still in devastation. Izuku falls to his knees barely able to speak "please...stop...I can't...I can't". "Now All Might I believe this is about time we finish things know that the last things you hear are the screams of terror those who foolishly believed in you and society falling apart around you" one for all shouts one final power as a declaration of his victory "Fire breath" Flames erupt from one for all's mouth and envelope the hero All Might's screams are all the can be heard as the fires around him char his skin and flesh, agony is all that can be discerned from his face as he reaches out towards the camera as the light fades from his eyes All Might gives his final words "I'm...sorry". Izuku closes his eyes looking down covering his mouth to stop himself from screaming because he realizes who his apology was aiming towards All Might's body falls limp as the fires around him burn what remains before the screen cuts to static. Although his power "one for all" has been passed on, Izuku is silent for he is powerless just as he was when he first met his hero the only one who believed in him, maybe now more so than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2 the aftermath

Chapter 2

"The aftermath"

It has been one week since the now famous battle of All Might and his arch nemesis One for all. After the incident of the kidnapping and the successful rescue of U.A student Katsuki Bakugo life has returned to a strange form of peace in which many citizens are unsure of their own future. Local news media refuses to confirm or comment the death of the symbol of peace in order to keep mass hysteria from ensuing but most civilians saw the carnage that took place with their very own eyes and the truth cannot be denied. As for the students of U.A themselves classes have resumed as normal but a sense of unease fills the air as not only the most famous pro hero is missing but uncharacteristically a student is missing classes as well. The classroom of one 1-A act like any other at the end of a regular day of study with students talking and conversing loudly, but unlike other classes these students are fearful of their own futures for not only has a fellow classmate been absent for a whole week security in the school has been increased to due fear of an uprising villain activity as a result of the symbol of peace's passing. The class's homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota gives his final announcement for the week with his classic cold an uncaring demeanor. Aizawa speaks in a calm lackadaisical voice "All right everyone settle down the faster we get through this the faster we can all go home and the faster I can get to my afternoon nap". The students quiet down to hear their teacher's announcement.

"So the other pros as well as the schoolboard have agreed to confirm and go public with what you might already know, that regrettably All Might was indeed killed in his final battle." The classroom fills with anxious whispers of the students. "Now I want to assure you kids that your safety is all of us heroes' first priority, while we might see an increase in villain activity over the coming days classes will continue as normal in order to ensure that kids become full pros worthy of All Might's name. With that being said be sure to take extra caution as not only will it be likely that you students may be targeted by the "league of Villains" ,and probably more annoyingly the media as they want to get any gossip worthy info about the current situation as they can get their hands on. Remember that everything you say and do not only affects the schools name and image but as students of All Might as well. You kids are the future of our society and as heroes it's our job to ensure we keep the peace not just for us but for all citizens.

Every single one of them is looking towards us to keep them safe just like their symbol of peace would so let's not allow his sacrifice to be in vein." The entire class sits looking nervous as a feeling of uncertainty fills the air. Aizawa while watching his student's sunken expressions lets out a sigh and says to himself. "Damn I never was the type of person to be good at these kinds of inspirational speeches. I might've just made everything worse". Uraraka sitting in the back of the classroom looks over to her friend Midoriyas' empty desk and with a worried expression on her face she raises her hand.

"Um sir…has there been any news about if de- I mean Midoriya will be coming back soon? He hasn't been in class for a while is he ok?" Aizawa looks to her and replies "unfortunately we haven't received any information regarding when Midoriya will be coming back to class. You've asked this every day since he's been absent, he's probably just sick or something so get off my back already". "But Mr. Aizawa it's so unlike him to miss even a single day of cla-". Uraraka is immediately interrupted by Lida jumping up out of his seat practically screaming

"I AGREE SIR AS CLASS REPRESENTATIVE OF THIS ESTEEMED ACADAMEY I CANNOT CONDONE A STUDENT MISSING CLASS FOR EVEN A SINGLE DAY ESPECIALLY DURING SUCH TRYING MATTERS AS THIS! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!"

"So uptight…" The other students murmur.

The class looks back to Aizawa to see him already putting on his sleeping back and falling over "fine if you're so worried about him you check on him".

"He's falling asleep?!" the class yells in surprise

Ejiro Kirishima stands up to face the other students in class. "Guys he's right we all know Izuku was like All Might's biggest fan ever, no wonder he's not here he's probably sitting at home blaming himself for not being able to save him! I say we all go to his house and get him to come back All might wouldn't want even a single one of us to get left behind" Uraraka gets up to meet Kirishima at eye level. "That's a great idea Kirishima lets all go together and throw him a big party I'll get a cake and everything. The entire class rises up in excitement for their party the aura of despair that filled the classroom moments ago was gone in an instant. Kirishima extends his hand to Bakugo who is still sitting at his deck glaring down trying to ignore everyone. "Come on man you've known Izuku the longest out of everyone here right? You've got to come too."

Bakugo immediately smacks Kirishimas' hand away without even looking at him before getting up and walking out of the classroom angrily muttering to himself. "I don't give two shits about that damn nerd or the fact that his plan got me away from the villains. I don't owe that damn weakling anything". As Bakugo leaves the door slams behind him the other students awkwardly watching as he exits in a fit of rage. Hours later the class walks together towards the Midoriya household the sweet looking cake being carried by Uraraka. "Hey Llida do you think Deku would like this I wasn't sure about getting chocolate or vanilla?'' "I'm sure he'll be happy just to see you Uraraka don't worry so much about the cake" Uraraka begins to blush at the thought. As the class continues to walk Lida turns to everyone to say "everyone thank you for coming I know that things might seem bleak right now with everything happening in the world but with that being said we've already beaten the league of villains back twice already and some us have beaten villains on our own without the aid of any pro heroes that being said I know that if we all stick together well be able to get through anything are you with me?" The entire class gives a loud cheer as they begin to move into a sprint eager to see their dear friend. "Last one there doesn't get any cake" Kirishima cries. As the class turns the corner excitedly and without hesitation a surprise that no one could foresee stands before them. The class stops in place as police tape blocks the way. Uraraka in shock drops the cake on the ground and covers her face trying to hide her shock. "D-Deku what happened here?!" Uraraka cries and from beyond the police tape and multiple groups police the only thing in visual is a large crater of ash where their classmates house once stood and a person they recognize is being carried into an ambulance…that person being Midoriya Izukus own mother.


	3. Chapter 3 You'll always be MY hero

Chapter 3

"You'll always be MY hero"

Before what would become a terrible tragedy for the students of UA started out as a calm school night at the Midoriya residence the fifth day in a row in which Izuku has refused to return to classes after the death of his beloved mentor. Deku sits in his bedroom with his face inches away from his computer screen, his head held low as tears drip down from his face. The screen in front of him displays various news articles and reports in multiple open tabs reminding him of what he already knows his favorite hero has been viciously killed. Deku mutters to himself reaffirming what he believes are his own failings as his dehydrated voice and tired eyes attempt to keep the young boy stable. Deku sniffles and says "I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything…it's my fault that you're gone…I should've been there, I could've done something I…I" Deku is interrupted by a video broadcast of interviews with multiple heroes discussing the recent events. The cries of civilians cheering for the heroes begging for their favorite heroes to keep them safe in these terrifying times. They cheer as if nothing had happened, as if the crisis was averted, as if by some miracle the symbol of peace was still alive. The interviewers thank the pro heroes for their service and there assistance in rescuing the civilians during the fight many of them unconcerned with the death of the number one hero swearing that they'll always be there to protect the people they and fight any villains that stand in their way. Deku clenches his fist in shock and anger as he watches the video "they don't…care?" Dekus' heart shatters as many of his favorite heroes simply brush of the imposing threats that All Might himself was not able to stand against. As they belittle his dying moments Deku frantically searches through the site and finds an interview with yet another hero one with a person who will now take All Might's place as the new symbol of peace; Todoroki's father the hero; Endeavor. The reporter asks endeavor how it feels to be the new number one hero after having been chasing after the title for years. Endeavor looks back at the reporter with disdain and says "All Might was someone I competed with for years he was someone I thought I'd never be able to catch up to and too see his name desecrated by some lowly villain is the ultimate disrespect to me and this profession, this title means nothing to me now." The reporter chases after endeavor in an attempt to continue the conversation and asks why he simply not attempt to save All Might and fight the villain himself he was nearby after all. Endeavor pauses visibly angered by the question and as his flames rise from his body he answers back "If All Might was a worthy rival a villain like that should've been easily beaten and a fight such as that is beneath me!" Deku quickly closes the browser frustrated and more depressed than ever before. He walks over to a large poster of all Might trembling in shame "You were the only one that ever believed in me…and I let you down, how will I ever be half the hero you wanted me to be?" As tears stream down his face Deku falls to his knees pleading for some miracle to bring his hero back to him "please come back…please I can't do it without you." Meanwhile outside of her sons' room Dekus' mother stands by her sons' bedroom door. Her hand trembles as she reaches for the doorknob, she hesitates for a moment afraid to speak wondering how she could ever comfort her dear son. She attempts to open the door but realizes it's been locked so she knocks gently before trying to speak to him. "Um Izuku are you ok? It's me your mom, I'm sorry I know things have been rough for you lately but please come out you haven't been to school in days and I'm really worried about you." Deku remains silent from within his room. "Izuku please I know I haven't been very supportive of your decision to be a her, but I want you to know that I've never once stopped loving you…you've always been my entire world Izuku and seeing you following your dreams and being the happiest you've ever been meant the most to me" tears begin to flow from Ms. Midoriyas eyes. "Look parents like me don't always know the best things to say and…and I want you to know there hasn't been a single day where I don't regret making you think you couldn't be a hero without a quirk but seeing you now Izuku I can say I believe in you one hundred percent! No matter how many times you come home with bruises or broken bones I'll always be behind you my little Izuku!" Deku moves to the door resting his forehead against it listening to his mother's words. "I know you'll be an amazing hero Izuku, you're going to save so many people and bring smiles to every single one of them because that's exactly what you did for me Izuku… you saved me! You are my number one hero! Ms. Midoriyas eyes widen as she hears the creaking noise from the door opening and seeing her son with a warm smile before quickly pulling him into a warm hug. "I'll make you proud mom I promise you and him" Deku says. "You already have sweetie" Ms. Midoriya replies pulling her son close.

As the two pull apart a doorbell rings throughout the home Dekus mother quickly rushes over to the front door to answer. As the front door opens Deku looks on in horror at who stands in front of his mother. Deku yells "Mom get away from the door now!" Standing at the door are two members of the league of villains Dabi user of the "cremation" quirk and toga user of the "transform" quirk. "Hi can Izuku come out and play?" Dabi says in a mocking tone before raising his hand and blasting fire at Dekus mother launching her back before hitting the ground unconscious the smell of smoke now filling the room as the fire spreads enveloping the entire house "Mom!" Deku yells rushing to her only to be tackled by toga. "Hi Izuku I'm so happy to see you again" toga says with a sadistic grin before stabbing Izuku in the leg. Midoriya screams in pain as Dabi walks over to Dekus mother's body and pulls out a handgun. "Come on Izuku it's rude to ignore your dinner guests. I hate not getting to use my flames but Shigiraki did say leave no evidence of the league." "Don't you dare touch her?" Deku screams as he tries to get up only to be pinned again by toga. "Get off me! Please you can kill me just don't hurt her please she's all I have left!" Dabi looks down at Dekus mother aiming his pistol and fires as the sound of gun fire fills the room and the blood of his mother flows out from the wound in her head and young Midoriya can once again only watch powerless to save the one person he has left. "NOOOOOOOOO ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU ALL SHE WAS ALL I HAD YOU MONSTERS" Deku screams in anger. "Now it's your turn Izuku were going to have so much fun I can't wait, hey Dabi I can keep the body right?" toga says brandishing a knife as she raises it above her head ready to plunge the blade into the young hero a sword pierces through her stomach and a tall familiar man steps from beyond the flames throws her off of Deku. Dabi looks on in shock as he sees the man come into view looking down at Deku and says "I told you none of those fakes could keep me locked up".


End file.
